


C'est beau l'amour

by Princessedelweiss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princessedelweiss/pseuds/Princessedelweiss
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur un couple que j'aime bien, Byakuya et Soi Fon.





	C'est beau l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages appartiennent à Tito Kubo. Bonne lecture :)

** C'est beau l'amour : **

Cela se passe après la bataille de Karakura mais les personnages n'ont pas changés sauf que Karin est devenue capitaine et qu'elle sort avec Toshiro.

Au Soul Society, après la réunion des capitaines, Byakuya s'est fait inviter par les autres à une soirée entre amis.

Ukitaké: Alors, tu viens ? Allez, on va s'amuser, on ne va rien faire de mal. (Pensée : sauf si on a trop bu).

Byakuya : Bon pourquoi pas, mais je vous rejoindrai au restaurant directement parce que j'ai plein de papiers à finir.

Au même moment.

Soi Fon (pensée) : pourquoi je suis si heureuse que Byakuya vienne avec nous ? Bon aller Soi Fon ressaisis-toi.

Toshiro et Karin sortent en même temps et quand ils se sont vus ils se sont tout de suite embrassés langoureusement.

Kyoraku :(sifflement): Ah, bravo la jeunesse. Non je plaisante va-y continue ^^

Toshiro et Karin se sont arrêtés

Toshiro : Ta gueule Kyoraku, pour une fois ne te mêle pas de ma vie. MERDE.

Et il ré-embrassa Karin. Puis ils partirent bras-dessus bras-dessous vers le restaurant où ils étaient censés passer la soirée.

Kyoraku : Ah, l'amour, hein Nanao chérie, l'amour c'est beau. Comme toi et moi.

Nanao : Oui capitaine, mais pas si fort.

Dans les appartements de Byakuya. Il vient de finir tous ses papiers.

Byakuya : Bon je n'ai plus qu'à les rejoindre. Shunpo.

Dans le restaurant.

Tout le monde: Salut, te voilà enfin!

Byakuya : Oui je sais mais j'avais pas mal de dossiers à finir pour demain.

Soi Fon : Bon le principal c'est que tu sois là avec nous. Euh...je...je...peux...te…di...dire...quel...quelque chose? En privé s'il te plait.

Byakuya (pensée) : Pourquoi j'ai le cœur qui bat si fort? Aurais-je des sentiments pour elle? À voix haute : Oui bien sûr, allons sur le toit ce sera plus calme.

Pendant ce temps.

Ukitaké : Mais où sont passés Toshiro et Karin ?

Kyoraku : Bah en train de faire tu sais quoi aux toilettes comme j'aurais voulu faire avec Nanao. En plus c'est pour ça qu'elles sont fermées à clef.

Nanao : Capitaine pas en public.

Kyoraku : Mais tout le monde le sais que l'on sort ensemble alors calme toi Nanao chérie.

Il l'embrassa. Bon revenons à Soi Fon et Byakuya qui se sont retrouvés sur le toit du restaurant.

Byakuya : Alors que voulais-tu me dire? Parce que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Dit-il la voix toute tremblante.

Soi Fon : Ah oui. Bah vas-y commence je t'en prie.

Byakuya : Heu...c'est un peu embarrassant à dire. Depuis la bataille je me suis rendu compte que... Non laisse tomber c'est idiot aller salut.

Il allait partir quand Soi Fon le reteint et il la plaqua contre le mur de la cheminée du restaurant.

Soi Fon: Moi aussi depuis la bataille je me suis rendue compte que j'avais des sent…

Byakuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement. Après plusieurs minutes extrêmement tendres et intenses, Soi fon lui parla.

Soi Fon : Je t'aime Byakuya. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi.

Byakuya : Moi aussi je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Il emmena Soi Fon dans sa maison et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser langoureusement et partirent dans la chambre de Byakuya pour faire vous savez quoi. :):)

Le lendemain quand ils se réveillèrent tous les deux enlacés, ils s'habillèrent et partirent à leurs divisions. À ce moment-là ils ont tous les deux compris que c'étaient le début d'une grande histoire d'amour.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire positif ou négatif. Bisous


End file.
